


Before Chaos

by kelex



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought I'd find Death, but that was before I knew Chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Chaos

I thought I'd find death, but that was before I knew there was Chaos. 

I thought that Ripper turning away from everything we had been and everything we had accomplished was going to be the thing that killed me--not for the morbidity of the emotion, certainly not, but the fact that I didn't think that I alone could harness the powers that we'd tapped and shared.

And then I found Chaos.

Janus wasn't a substitute for anything else; worshipping Him and His powers taught me how to control what I'd learned to unleash. The power of Hell, of the otherworld, of Chaos, all at my fingertips.

It wasn't until I had mastered Chaos, many years later, that I decided to go back for Ripper. Bring him with me, if I could, into the disciplines that had given me so much power, so many thrills. Teach him, for a change. Teach him how to master the abilities that I knew lay dormant inside of him. But it was too late. By the time i got to him, he'd been corrupted by the Watchers, and that little bint of a child Slayer he was burdened with. He thought I was evil, but I never was. He is the one that changed, somehow, though he would never see it that way. 

When we were living together in the flat, both too young to give a damn about the world, I never dreamed that Ripper would turn against me. But he has. That's why I'm here now. Bloody re-education colony, brainwashing is more like it. 

Well. There's not been a test yet that Ethan Rayne couldn't outsmart. These little dandies should be no problem at all. And after I'm done with them?

Well... be seeing you, Ripper.

Always,  
Ethan Rayne


End file.
